


Damned Divinity

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Sex, Violent Sex, me making up stuff about vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: There is nothing like tasting mortal blood through each other. It adds a phenomenal amount of taste. It's divine.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Damned Divinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessrivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessrivers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And When You Start to Feel the Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905710) by [countessrivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessrivers/pseuds/countessrivers). 



> https://youtu.be/EeTpMmHG_Qc
> 
> 5:47 THEY'RE VAMPIRES.
> 
> As you can see, this work was heavily inspired by the incredibly amazing work by the equally as amazing countessrivers! Please make sure to read "And When You Start To Feel The Rush" if you didn't yet because it WILL change your life for the better.
> 
> Which is why, my dear, I wish to dedicate this fic to you. Without you, this never would've happened. That's right. This is all your fault!
> 
> (also, the vocal chords reference. I couldn't resist. That was one of my favorite parts in your fic I NEEDED to honor it) 
> 
> All jokes aside, I really hope you'll enjoy it, I poured my entire heart into this. Thank you for being such an inspirational artist 💙
> 
> Also, I feel the need to add that I've never written vampires before and, well, HOT. Can't believe it took me this long.
> 
> As always, mind the tags, my lovelies. 
> 
> ~ jam 💙

He feels the gentle brush of wind against his skin and if he were still able to, he's certain a small shiver would be running down his spine. But as things are now, it merely feels like the caress of a silk scarf, soft and barely there.

He sinks his teeth deeper into the blonde's neck, his eyes fluttering shut at the fiery taste. She's a smoker, which is why her blood tastes more piquant in comparison to the usual sweetness and Jerome can't get enough of it, he moans against her clammy skin, craddling the back of her neck almost gently.

She doesn't respond as she hasn't moved a muscle ever since Jerome brushed her hair out of her face, the contact freezing her in place, her muscles no longer bending to her will, but to Jerome's. She is still alive and yet lifeless, the rise of her chest slow and steady, tiny puffs of air escaping her lips. Her eyes are wide and afraid and Jerome knows that on the inside, she's screaming.

He wishes he could hear her. Jerome doesn't usually make use of his powers. He enjoys his hunts to the fullest, he enjoys the scratching, the screaming, the kicks and the tears. Mortals might compare it to the feeling of a healthy meal after exercising. He hunts not only to survive but to _live_ , to feel that incomparable rush shoot through his body, the prickle of his frozen skin.

At times, when he has his nails dug deep into the soft flesh of a victim, their voice raspy and broken from all the screaming as they try to rip him off of their neck by his hair, it almost feels like his heart might start beating again. It's amazing. 

His ears perk up at the gentle rustle of leaves, his face breaking into a smile. Right. Tonight is not about the hunt.

"What are you doing?", the silvery voice asks, a strain to it that fails to hide enormous irritation.

Jerome pulls back, smile still on his face as he slowly lowers the blonde back down on the cold forest floor, licking the remaining blood from his fangs. "Midnight snack."

He rises and turns, baring his fangs as he starts grinning even wider. "Wanna join me? Been a while, broski."

Jeremiah steps forward, his face as hard as stone. Their identical features were astounding before their transformation but now, it makes people's blood run cold (a delicacy, Jerome might add. Fear really spices things up). His pale skin shines white in the moonlight, the soulless blue eyes sparkling like dead stars. He's not wearing the glasses he uses as a disguise during the day, and Jerome feels like staring into a mirror.

Although a vain one. Jerome suppresses a giggle at the ridiculously sparkly coat his brother is wearing, the tiny gems reflecting the moonlight. It's purple, of course, like most ot Jeremiah's wardrobe is. But Jerome isn't complaining. The color suits him. 

Jeremiah's gaze falls on the blonde and he frowns, lips pressing into a thin line. He's obviously trying to keep his cool and Jerome intends very much to make him lose it. "What are you doing, hunting in _my_ territory?"

Jerome inhales shakily, gripping his chest in mock shock. "Oh my! I crossed the invisible border ya set up?" He clasps his hands in front of his mouth, shaking his head incredulously. "Brother dearest, my sincerest apologies! I am deeply and truly ashamed, I hope you will find it in that cold heart of yours to forgi-!"

"Quit that. I'm not in the mood for your antics", Jeremiah hisses, taking another step forward. Jerome takes a moment to inhale his scent, a delicious mix between black coffee, whiskey and oleander, a flower that is as beautiful as it's toxic. It reminds Jerome of Jeremiah in more aspects than just scent. Jerome also notices that his brother must have recently fed because he recognizes the sweet, velvety aroma of mortal blood mingling with his own odor. 

Completely lost in his thoughts, gaze fixed somewhere behind Jeremiah, he doesn't even realize that he is still talking until he hears more rustling of leaves as Jeremiah slowly approaches. "- irritating imbecile and frankly, if it were still possible, your mere presence would be enough to give me a headache, so I suggest you leave _now_ before I rip your tongue out." 

Jerome tilts his head to the side, fighting back an amused cackle. "Jesus' _Tits_ , someone didn't get laid in a while." Jerome clicks his tongue in disapproval, wriggling his eyebrows all the while. "Want big brother to help?" 

Jeremiah scrunches his nose, fists balling at his sides. "Your tongue. Don't test me."

Jerome rolls his eyes, stepping forward as well now, close enough to be able to yank Jeremiah forward by his tie if he wanted to.

_(He wants to. But he's not done playing yet.)_

"Pff. Only takes a couple of hours to grow back." Jerome flicks said tongue out, letting it linger on one of his teeth. Jeremiah's eye gives the tiniest twitch as he focuses on it and Jerome's insides burn hot. "Besides, that's an empty threat. You love my tongue too much ~" 

Jeremiah doesn't respond right away, eyes still fixated on Jerome's mouth. Jerome giggles and flicks his tongue out once more, humming as if he just had the most exquisite meal.

Well, he's going to.

"Is that why you're here?", Jeremiah says then, his tone of voice softer than before but still holding the unmistakably annoyed undertone. "You disturb one of the rare moments of peace and quiet I'm allowed because you're horny?"

Why does he sound so surprised? It's the most typical thing Jerome could _possibly_ do. "You hurt me, little brother. I simply wanted to share my snack with ya!"

He leans forward, inhaling audibly as the tip of his nose grazes over the side of Jeremiah's face. Jeremiah's own breath hitches. Neither of them _needs_ to breathe, but it's become sort of a habit.

Jerome hums with delight. "Mmmh, ya just had a drink yourself though, didn't you?" He lets his nose glide down Jeremiah's neck, his lips pressing a feather-light kiss to the delicate skin there. "I can smell it...boy, college-aged...ah, a smoker. We both love those..."

Jeremiah went rigid, his flesh twitching under Jerome's lips. He slides his tongue over Jeremiah's Adam's Apple, hooking a finger into the belt loop of his pants to bring him closer. "I'm actually really glad ya already had a snack yourself", he whispers truthfully, his pants tightening significantly at being so close to his brother, his scent filling his entire being, anticipation twisting his insides into knots. "It's gonna make you bleed so nicely ~"

He feels Jeremiah tilting his head back, just slightly and Jerome grins against his skin, nuzzling into the smooth cold, starting to feel dizzy at the intoxicating amount of sensation. Touching Jeremiah, smelling Jeremiah. All that's left is _taste_. 

"I should bash your head through a tree", Jeremiah whispers, his hand coming up to thread through Jerome's hair. "Or rip your extremities off...f-for trespassing..!"

"Why don't you then?", Jerome murmurs, tugging at Jeremiah's dress shirt to pull it from his pants. "I'm right here. Or maybe, there's more _fun_ ways to let your anger out, huh? Come on, baby doll...it's been over a month."

Jerome lifts his head from Jeremiah's throat and leans in to whisper in his ear instead. "Daddy's _hungry_." 

It's like he cast a spell. Jeremiah snarls and tugs at Jerome's hair, hard enough that he's able to feel several strands rip out at the root. Jerome hisses through his teeth and tears Jeremiah's shirt apart, revealing more of that flawless, ice-cold skin he cannot _wait_ to sink his teeth into.

Jeremiah lets go of Jerome's hair to do the same right back, digging his nails into the soft flesh at Jerome's hips, pulling him closer, their (unfortunately) still clothed groins rubbing against each other. "I've told you before", Jeremiah says in a clipped voice, baring his own teeth for the first time tonight. " _Don't_ refer to yourself like that."

They proceed with ripping each other's clothes of, nails scratching into bare skin, an equal amount of rage and claim involved. They hurt each other because they own each other. They own each other because they hurt each other. It's raw, barbaric and _beautiful_. 

Jerome finds himself pushed against a tree, his brother's hands around his neck. "That's it, baby boy, let it out", he croaks with an omnipresent smirk, his own hands finding the firm flesh of Jeremiah's backside, squeezing and digging his nails in. "Be a bad little kitty for _daddy_." 

His vision explodes into a flock of stars when Jeremiah bashes his head against the bark, once, twice, three times, a suspicious cracking noise signaling his skull giving in. Jerome moans, trying to clear his vision, pulling his knee up and ramming it in Jeremiah's stomach. He doubles over with a strangled noise and Jerome kicks him in the jaw, causing him to stumble to the floor.

Jerome giggles and drops to his knees, flipping Jeremiah over on his back. His jaw is visibly dislocated, adding a delightfully eery charm to his crazed eyes and Jerome licks his lips, leaning forward, planting a hand on the wet grass on each side of Jeremiah's head.

Jeremiah blinks up at him, a small smile starting to pull at his lips and given his misshapen mouth area, it looks almost goofy. He brings his hands up, presses his palms to the underside of his jaw and snaps it back in place with a satisfying pop. Jerome is stunned for a moment, watching intently how Jeremiah moves his jaw to get the feeling back into it. 

What he doesn't realize is that Jeremiah is balling one hand to a fist.

Jerome grunts when it connects with his eye. The back of his skull has already healed but now it feels like the injury travelled to the front and it _throbs_. If it weren't for their ridiculously high pain tolerance, Jerome wouldn't even be conscious anymore at this point.

His back hits the ground and Jeremiah moves swiftly to straddle him, his ass pressing down against Jerome's cock, a sensation that lights Jerome on fire. Jeremiah doesn't seem to unimpressed by it either, his eyes slip shut and he hums softly, rotating his hips once. "I must say, brother", he whispers, letting two fingers trail over the healing injury around Jerome's eye. "If it weren't for that cock of yours, I would've burnt your heart _decades_ ago..." 

Jerome snickers, wrapping his fingers around Jeremiah's wrist, his muscles hurting from excitement. "Such a charmer. I love you too, sugar buns."

Without warning, he tugs at Jeremiah's hand and sinks his teeth into his inner wrist, biting down hard, his teeth scraping at the bone. His nostrils burn and his taste buds explode with flavor at the warm flow of blood around his lips, his cock giving a desperate twitch.

There is nothing like tasting mortal blood through each other. It adds a phenomenal amount of taste, indescribable. Jerome feels like he's tasting his brother's entire _being_ , coffee, whiskey, oleander and tragedy laced with with the exquisite sweetness of human life. It's _divine_. 

He revels in his brother's pained cry as he rips a chunk of flesh out, licking at the remaining blood around his lips as he stares up at Jeremiah, his eyes half-lidded and almost in trance. "Tastes so good, baby brother", Jerome coos, pulling at Jeremiah's wrist again to take another sip before the wound heals.

But Jeremiah rips his wrist from Jerome's grasp, causing a confused and disapproving little grunt from him. But his eyes widen when he sees what Jeremiah is doing.

Gaze fixed to Jerome's, he lifts his own wrist high above his head, sticking his tongue out. The wound is already healing, the bone hidden beneath freshly grown muscle tissue, but there is still blood running down his arm and dripping on his face, sprinkling the pale skin with crimson dots. Jeremiah hums with delight, rotating his hips once more and Jerome is certain that if he still had a functioning heart, it would be stopping dead.

"You're right", Jeremiah says, his voice a blade coated with honey, sharp and sweet. "Let's see how _you_ taste."

He dives down, luscious lips claiming Jerome's identical ones as they share Jeremiah's taste once more, frozen fingers cupping Jerome's jaw. Jerome hums with delight when teeth sink into his bottom lip, not just breaking skin, but tearing flesh, the fiery aroma of his own blood filling both their mouths. Jeremiah moans almost needily, thrusting his tongue in Jerome's mouth, lapping up every drop and Jerome can't _take_ it.

He flips them over, a bruising grip on Jeremiah's thighs as he pushes them up. Jeremiah doesn't seem to mind as he wraps his arms around Jerome's neck to pull him closer.

However, he bites the healing wound once more, causing Jerome to hiss in pain. "That all ya got?", he can't help but ask, his lip throbbing when Jeremiah pulls back to gaze up at him with clouded eyes.

"Do you really want to keep this game up, or are you going to fuck me?"

"Why can't I do both?"

One of Jeremiah's hands curls in his hair and yanks his head back. "Because while I _do_ appreciate your tongue and your cock, the same _doesn't_ apply to your vocal chords", he hisses, emphasizing his words by baring his fangs and sinking them into Jerome's pulse point. It's meant as a threat (it _is_ a threat) but Jerome's eyes slip shut, his skin prickling at the sensation.

He knows Jeremiah isn't playing though. "Point taken."

He doesn't bother with preparing Jeremiah. Maybe if they were still mortal ( ~~ _maybe_~~ ) and experienced pain as a normal human would. But as things are, Jerome intends to take full advantage of their special circumstances. He always does and knows that his brother fully appreciates it, even if he never says it.

He shows it.

Jeremiah's fingernails rake down Jerome's back, leaving deep, angry lines Jerome wishes wouldn't disappear as he bites into Jeremiah's neck, drinking, tasting, feeling, his hips snapping back and forth almost rapidly. It's moments like these where he's forced to think about what he loves more - drinking from Jeremiah or fucking him.

The answer never comes to Jerome.

Jeremiah is writhing beneath him, eyes closed and lips parted while crimson tears are running down to soak his hairline as they mix with the sprinkled blood on his cheeks. He looks beautiful enough that Jerome once again fears his heart might start beating again.

"We can still share her", Jerome whispers, his voice deep and rough, focusing hard to form the words at all. Jeremiah's tight heat around him makes it very difficult to focus on anything else. "Gonna need a-another snack after this. Whattaya say, baby bro?"

Jeremiah doesn't answer right away (Jerome isn't even sure if he remembers the blonde Jerome's been snacking on), a desperate, high-pitched moan bursting from his throat when Jerome manages to hit his spot. "It's...been so long..!", he says then, croaky and thick with tears. Jerome wants to drain him _dry_.

Suddenly there's a grip around his throat, a swift movement and Jerome feels his back hit the ground once more. Jeremiah is on top of him now, panting and trembling and _yet_ , each rise of his hips is still graceful somehow. In addition to that, the new angle sends sparks of electric heat through Jerome's body and he reaches up, gripping at his brother's hips. 

Jeremiah looks like he's in absolute bliss, wrapping one hand around his own cock while bouncing on Jerome's, cracking his eyes open to meet Jerome's gaze as he whines: "Cum inside me first..!"

Oh, fuck, _yes_. 

Jerome curses under his breath, arching his back off the floor as his climax hits him with full force. Jeremiah cries out in absolute ecstacy, clenching around Jerome's cock as he cums shortly after, his hot release spilling between their chests.

He collapses on top of Jerome, both of them sticky with the blood they drew from each other, red paint on identical canvases. Jerome is thirsty again but he feels overwhelmingly _sated_ , wrapping his arms around Jeremiah in one of those rare moments of tenderness and raw affection. Funny how those only occur after almost ripping each other to shreds. 

"All mine", Jerome murmurs into Jeremiah's hair, a superfluous statement because of course Jeremiah is his, as much as Jerome is Jeremiah's. They've lived a thousand lives together, even when they weren't always side by side, they always found each other again. Immortal twin brothers, a strangely romantic concept.

Jeremiah hums and, despite himself, presses a sweet little peck to Jerome's chest. "All yours."

They lay in silence for what could either be an eternity passing, or a single frozen second. Jerome doesn't know and he doesn't care. He's gazing up at the moon, threading his fingers through Jeremiah's hair and in this very moment, he thinks he might even remember what it's like to be human. He feels soft and warm, which he knows is an illusion but right now, he doesn't mind pretending it's real. 

Jeremiah has his eyes closed and if it weren't for the fact that he's drawing lazy circles on Jerome's bare chest with his finger, he could very well be asleep. "You still owe me that drink..."

Jerome huffs. _What a way to kill the moment._ "Ya gonna move anytime soon?"

"No."

"Then why the fuck did you bring it up?"

"To remind you."

Jerome giggles, closing his eyes. "Remind me to start taping your mouth shut after you're done praising my dick."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

* * *

What Jerome was aiming for was a kiss. It's a little embarrassing but he _absolutely_ didn't expect his tongue to be ripped out that evening. 


End file.
